


Remember

by nameless_trash



Series: Beginnings and Ends [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Love, One Shot, Pining, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: But I never believed that could ever stop me from finding you. No matter where you ran amongst those trees, I would find you.Can I still find you now, even if we've ventured way beyond that forest?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone actually read my crappy writing?

I remember the winding roads, the tall trees, the chirping birds, the warm sunlight. All the little things of that forest we loved to play in. But most of all, I remember your figure; Always, always, running so far in front of me.

Until you ran so far that I could no longer touch you.

But I never believed that could ever stop me from finding you. No matter where you ran amongst those trees, I would find you.

Can I still find you now, even if we've ventured way beyond that forest?

 

At some point, our lives were inexplicably entwined; Two lone strings that knotted together so tightly it wouldn't come apart. I couldn't imagine a day without you in it.

Now, I can't imagine a day with you in it. But even still I remember you.

All those years ago when you vanished without a trace, hiding so stealthily from my gaze, the resentment grew. Did our friendship mean nothing to you? Why did you leave without me? Why did you cut me out of your life?

For years I was forced to carry on with my life, pretending that you who had always been by my side never existed, that I didn't feel hurt. The knot we made was coming undone, strings untangling from the mess we'd made.

 

And yet when I found your eyes on that crowded street, all of it blew away. Is this what they call love?

I must catch you, I thought, hold you so close you'd never leave me, leave us behind. With your watery eyes, messy hair and scrunched up face.. Even if we were in the midst of nameless spectators, I wanted to tie us together again.

"It's been a long time..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm left clutching at the now slack end and the broken pieces of my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I couldn't fit in

We were lone strings, weaving around the other, until eventually we formed a knot so tight nothing seemed to be able to undo it.

Even so, this thread that ties me to you is pulling taut, fraying at the edges with each strained smile you put on for me.

In the end, I am just another face in the crowd, another memory to be repressed. In a few months' time, you'd have forgotten my voice, my everything, like I meant nothing to you at all after all those years. Were those words empty promises made merely to placate a young child? Was that how much you cared?

No matter how hard I try, this string binding us breaks; I can no longer pull you back to me. I'm left clutching at the now slack end and the broken pieces of my heart.


End file.
